Go Your Own Way
by musicalfreak
Summary: Based on the rumor that Candice Accola, aka Caroline Forbes, will not have a role on the new original spinoff series, also based on the feels from the song "Go Your Own Way" covered by Lissie. Rated T because I said so.


"_Loving you, isn't the right thing to do. How can I ever change the things that I feel?"_

* * *

Caroline turned off her car and stared at the Manor.

They actually left.

Every last one of them.

It was good, right? Mystic Falls would finally be free of the originals.

But something felt incredibly wrong.

Tyler's mom had been murdered, he needed her now.

And yet here she was, sitting in her car, just watching the empty house.

Silently she got out of the car and walked herself to the front door, noticing the "For Sale" sign just in front of the bushes.

The door was unlocked, so she just let herself in.

The foyer was immensely empty; the door had an echo when she latched it.

Caroline exhaled as she took it all in. No more paintings or rugs. No more silk curtains or fine furniture.

Empty. Completely empty.

"Wow." She breathed, encroaching on the silence.

It fell over her as soon as she noticed it, suddenly feeling that she should leave.

She took one last look at the foyer, and turned with her hand on the brass handle.

"Are you thinking of buying?"

It was silly to try to hide her smile; Caroline turned around slowly and was met by the blonde, dimpled hybrid she couldn't seem to shake.

"Maybe." She said with a shrug.

Klaus nodded, "Very well then, allow me to give you a tour." He extended his arm, pointing in the direction of the formal dining room, "Let's begin in here, the natural light from the floor to ceiling windows really make the room, don't you think?"

Caroline nodded, "It does."

"This way's to the kitchen, completely updated of course."

"Of course."

Klaus led her through a set of French doors, "This would be the formal living room, fantastic for entertaining, I've heard."

"I bet."

"Alright, and then through here, is what American's call a 'den', complete with a wood burning fireplace."

Caroline nodded, "And more floor to ceiling windows, I see."

"Of course, they're through the entire house."

The conversation lulled and Caroline walked to one of the windows that looked out to the yard. "How many acres is this?" She asked softly.

"I believe 36, but it depends on which neighbor you ask."

"Wow. That's really a lot." Caroline exhaled.

Klaus shrugged as he joined her at the window, "It's more than what we're moving into, that's for certain."

Caroline swallowed as she was washed with emotion, she faced Klaus, "Look, I don't know what _this _is, but maybe _this _is something and…" She shook her head, "I just, I don't think you should go."

Klaus was stunned into silence.

Caroline bit her lip uneasily, "I mean, I just..." Her words were lost between her mind and her lips.

Klaus rewetted his lips before he took a breath to speak, "No one wants us to stay, love, it'd certainly be asking for more trouble. Not to mention that boyfriend of yours…"

"He's just angry right now." She said quickly, "Besides, you make the town exciting, right? And don't you thrive when there's trouble?"

"Caroline, I killed his mother. How do you so easily forgive and forget?"

Caroline was silenced. It was true, Tyler was hurting, mourning the loss of the last member of his family; his mom.

And here she was, begging the murderer to stay.

"I don't know." She whispered dully, feeling the pointlessness of the situation, "This was a mistake, I'll go."

Klaus stopped her, putting his hand on her forearm, "It'd be a mistake if it was something you regretted."

Caroline swallowed and was overtaken by the blue of his eyes, the soft pink of his lips, his soft touch against her arm.

"And if I don't regret it? What would this be then?" She asked softly, pleadingly.

Emotions visibly washed over Klaus's face, he exhaled and reluctantly took his hand from her arm, "Recklessness." He turned away from her, as if it was the hardest thing to do, "I must be going now."

"So that's it?" Caroline asked, her voice breaking, "You're just going to leave. Just like that?"

Klaus didn't turn to face her. With his lips pursed and his eyes closed, he was surprised to feel Caroline's hand on his arm.

He turned to face her, "There is nothing more here, Caroline. I will not ask you to come with me because I know you will not. And I cannot stay."

"Well, why won't you ask me, maybe I'll surprise you!" She exclaimed stubbornly, taking her hand from him and crossing her arms childishly.

Klaus just laughed and shook his head, "Deep down I do believe you know this wouldn't be right."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but she had no words.

He was right.

"You thrive here." Klaus continued, "Decide what it is that you truly want, and perhaps you'll discover that our dreams are very similar." He smiled and lifted his hand to her cheek, feeling it's softness one last time, "Go home, Caroline."

Caroline nodded and turned away to the window; escaping for a moment into the lush fields and the light sway of the trees in the wind.

She knew once she turned around, he would be gone.

He pushed, she pulled; it was their way.

His words resonated in her for a long time before she finally turned away from the window.

Despite everything, a tear cascaded its way down her cheek; as she found herself alone, in a great big house.

* * *

"_You can go your own way. You can call it another lonely day."_

* * *

**A/N****: I was so angry when I heard this rumor at first. And then I got hit by this truck of a song and suddenly this little diddy planted itself into my head.**

**And you know? The rumor doesn't bother me that much anymore.**


End file.
